Twisted Love
by Fanficuserhihi
Summary: She loves watching him goes to one of his missions, loves seeing him soaked in the blood of his victims, she adores how cold-hearted he could be when killing innocent people, loves how he plays with his preys sometimes, she loves the beautiful and glowing Killua when he's out for blood. it's simple really, she loves him for being Killua. And she couldn't be any more wrong/KilluaxOC
1. Chapter 1: Obsession

Here you go! first chapter!

This is the rewritten version of the old one from my old account (imafanfictionuseryey)

Disclaimer: I do not own HXH or anyone from HXH but I do own Ruka.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Obsession **

His icy controlled quietness petrified her, it crawled into her spine, tearing and gnawing through her flesh. She didn't move, her lips stretched into one of a smile, a sweet and humble smile, _just like usual_.

He seems to be addressing the situation he's in, eyes shifting indifferently towards her.

"Killua-sama," her formal way of addressing him seems to have no effects whatsoever as he continued to look at her coldly. She bows at him, signing the absolute power distance among them, her long caramel hair brushing slightly against her shoulder as she bended rigidly in front of the albino. He continued with his staring, seeming bored at her obvious display of respect.

She looked up once more, eyes connecting into his unblinkingly. A moment passed by with none of them breaking the eye contact.

She has always loved him, from the very first time she has laid her eyes on him.

He's a manipulative, cold-hearted murderer.

Yet, she loves him, more than anyone she has ever encountered.

He's a killer, a person whose blood is dirtier than her, someone who lives for the misery of others.

But she still loves him anyway.

That's probably it; the reason for why _she stays. _

She loves watching him goes to one of his mission, loves seeing him soaked in the blood of his victims, she adores how cold-hearted he could be when killing innocent people, loves how he plays with his preys sometimes, she loves the beautiful and glowing Killua when he's out for blood.

It's simple, really. She loves him for being_ Killua_.

She shivered under his gaze, chest tightened at the intensity of those deep, black eyes.

Her black, dull eyes shone brightly as he moved to step forward.

It seems like an hour, a long one hour, watching him strolled towards her.

_Twenty more feets_

_Nineteen _

_Eighteen _

Her heartbeat quickened, pumping against her chest as he took a step closer and moves slightly a bit closer towards her. Fingers twitching, she reached for an old rusty knife hidden under the fabric of her skirt.

_Seventeen_

Her heart squealed at anticipation.

_Sixteen_

_Fifteen_

He deepened their eye contact as he further closed the distance between them, eyes glinting darkly at her posture.

_Fourteen_

She cocked her head slightly at his sharp claws, brown eyes sparking with child-like excitement at the dangerous aura he emitted.

_Thirteen _

"Out of my way" his cold tone never fail to arouse her.

"I believe I can't, Killua-sama."

_Twelve_

His eyes darkened even more at her defiance, "This is an order."

She hesitated a little before answering with a smile, "Not until it comes from your father."

_Eleven_

"Don't make me hurt you, Ruka," his cold tone pierced her heart, and how much she loves hearing her name on the lips of this albino.

_Ten_

She grinned, "Believe me, I will," she dashed off, charging at her full speed towards the spot he stands, he stared, seemingly unaffected at her sudden disappearance.

She reappeared in an instant and slashed her knife out, aiming dangerously close at his neck.

She knows she isn't strong enough to defeat him, no matter what or how many tactics she'd used, her attacks would be meaningless. She knows that her tactics would eventually lead up to a useless effort, a complete waste of time.

It doesn't bother her though, she already knows.

So when her knife ended up thrown to the other side of the room, and the fact that he had managed to knock the day life out of her in just a matter of seconds, doesn't surprise her, not even a little.

It's far from pain. She doesn't need the word 'pain' to describe what she's feeling right now.

It's a sort of dizziness that he's always used when fighting with her, and it has always left her to wonder.

She doesn't mind if he'd used violence against her, she was taught that 'pain' is a good source of experience for learning anyway.

She'd wondered if he always use that, that technique of fighting when fighting other maids of the house.

_Not that any of the maids here are brave enough to talk to him though_

Her vision blackened, legs went slack as she staggered backward under the tremendous weight and crashed into the wall, leaning roughly against the coldness of the rock-stone wall.

_No, no, no- _

She inhaled sharply at her sudden lack of vision, lips quivering at the excessive amount of dizziness that kept boring into her head as she forcefully pushed herself forward, away from the wall.

A cold pair of arms wrapped itself around her waist as she struggled to keep up with her breathing.

She couldn't fall asleep, not now, not ever. She bit her lower lips, hoping that the additional pain might help to keep her awake, away from the dreamland, but the effort wen futile as she felt her consciousness slipping away from her grasp.

She heard a sigh followed with a ringing words.

Warm breath brushed against the back of her neck, and her muscles instantly relaxed itself as she melted into the arms thats holding her so tight.

She misses this.

Killua sighed deeply at the girl's stubbornness, eyes travelling across her features.

He closed his eyes and frowned darkly.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter Exam

Hey there, again you guys! thank you soo much for staying with me to the next chap! and for those of you who are waiting (if there's any), there you go, 2nd chap!

First of all; I would like to thank you for the favs and follows! really appreciate it!

And a huge and lot of thanks for **Lani0108**! your comment makes me the happiest person on earth! :) thank you so much for your support! and I'll not spoil that for you :)) well.. his love for her is basically twisted, like the tittle! :) here's the newest chap! enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hunter Exam**

_She stood there, eyes gazing far away at the darkness in front of her, no matter how hard she'd tried to move- she just couldn't bring herself to look down, to stare at those hollow orbs that seemed to be glaring out at her, she couldn't blame them for hating her, for she deserves every single curse they'd thrown at her. _

_She stayed there, unmoving. _

_It was dark and she couldn't see anything. Why couldn't she-_

_"So that's a yes?"_

_She cocked her head to the side, eyes blinking slowly as in still in trace. An eyebrow twitched as the two brown orbs finally settled themselves on the figure standing leisurely in front of the whole scene. _

_She cleared out her vision as she gave in and nod at him, a bit hesitant but nonetheless still a nod of agreement. _

_"Yes…" he lifted up his eyebrow at her tone, just as he was about to say something, "Killua-sama." she sealed up their agreement. _

_For once, she didn't stutter. _

_He shrugged._

_-and he didn't complain._

* * *

A low buzzing. That was the first sound that invaded her mind as she began to regain consciousness. Next came the sensation of being parched, her tongue clung to the roof of her dry mouth; a pitiful attempt to cool down the drying sensation in the back of her throat.

She furrowed her brow as she realized that she still did not have to strength to open her eyes immediately. She tried to make senses of what was happening around her, memories of what had transpired that day filtered into her brain one small detail at a time. Killua, Killua's gone now to who-knows-where, and she couldn't remember a single word he'd last said to her.

_It was frustrating, really. _she thought while at last allowing her eyelids to lift. Light assaulted her despite her narrowed gaze, she blinked grudgingly, trying to peek into the brightness for some clues of her whereabout.

She doubts that she's still residing in the Zodlyic mansion, cause wherever she is right now has a completely different aura than when she was in the said mansion.

She slowly managed to regain colours of her surroundings as her eyes began to adjust itself to the brightness.

She jerked upwards, almost alarmingly. Heart pounding rapidly at the unfamiliar scene in front of her, she darted her eyes, looking for an exit that she more or less needed to survive.

She's not exactly a fan of changes. She has never liked anything related to unfamiliarity, a year of being locked up in a crazy-ass high-ranked family of assassins has made her into one of a nervous wreck in face of something that she deemed as 'strange'. She does not like this a bit. She immediately reached out for a knife and froze the second she made contact with the fabric

_It's not here. Her knife is not here, it's not here, it's-_

"Calm down."

Eyes wide as saucers, she looked up. Her stomach fluttered at the voice beside her.

_Killua_

He yawned, eyes hooded and laced with complete boredom. He looked around, seems to be searching for something of an amusement. He dropped his eyes, lips dropping and brows knitting into a frown; a sign of an utter disappointment.

She seemed to be observing the said albino for several seconds, before tilting her head to the side, then dazedly, she let her fingers reach out at him, and she pinched his cheek. Hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he scowled darkly, hands covering his now red-swollen cheek, he huffed out his irritation.

"Killua-sama" she addressed him flatly, with a tone full of respect. She eyed him questionably, eyes twinkling in thousand of words, but none of them really came out.

"I took you here." he shrugged uncaringly, then continued with his whole 'staring-boredly-into-space'.

And believe it or not- it was a sufficient-enough answer for her.

She shifted her eyes to the room they were both in, carefully observing the whole situation that her 'master' has dragged her into.

_A tunnel?_

They are not the only people here. There are approximately 150 people, all cramped here, in a place big enough to fit in a whole village. _They all seemed to be waiting for something, but what?_

"Hunter exam." He seemed to be sensing her discomfort as he calmly voiced out the answer to her silence questions.

She nodded thoughtfully, appreciately at Killua's short explanation.

_Hunter Exam, huh._

Blinking a single time, she stared at Killua for a few moments in the silence that fell between them. The pair of kids were deep in thought (or in Killua's case, deep in boredom), her mulling over different scenarios to make life work.

"Killua-sama…" She didn't even have to complete her whole sentence as she was sure herself that he'd already gotten a grip at the hanging question. _When are you going to end this childish game?_

Killua didn't even spare her a glance as he hummed at the question, seemingly lost in his own thought.

Ruka's eyes dropped to her stomach. How she would ever explain her current condition to all of her other masters, she hadn't the slightest. She sighed. _Killua and his whole rebellion, this had to be stopped._

Her attention was diverted from her stomach only when a voice above her, she assumed, began to address her.

"Hi, I'm Tonpa,"

_…I don't like him._

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please please please reviews? and follows and favs?


End file.
